Musical Notes And Dancing Flames
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Marluxia digs up some secrets about Demyx. Demyx has to keep him quiet or else the secret will be revealed. AxelxDemyx. AkuDem. Rape. Yaoi


**Warnings: My attempts at fluff, yaoi, cursing, rape, angst, lots of OOC, I mean it lots and lots of OOC and for once it's not mpreg XD. Another thing...This is the most bipolar fic I've written so far...I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did... * Starts imagining better uniforms for Orgy XIII ***

**AN:This is my first attempt at Kingdom Hearts fiction. Please be kind. Or...Gentle....**

Musical Notes And Dancing Flames.

Axel ground his teeth again. He almost lost his cool. _Almost_. Here at Castle Oblivion there was one single resident who went out of his way to make his nights full of hell. Especially the night before a mission. That said member of Organization XII, was number IX. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. He was now playing music loudly and Larxene the evil woman had taken his earplugs away. At least, he'd heard from Vexen it was a woman . . . Thanks to his discovery he had lost 300 Muny to Luxord, the damn man had a betting complex.

Finally losing his patience he shot out of bed and summoned his Chakrams before storming all the way to Demyx's room. When he went to open the door he found it was locked so he decided to burn it down instead. When the object blocking him from killing the annoyance was gone, he took in the sight that greeted him. Demyx asleep with a CD player he had found in another world playing. He sure hoped he was ready to die. He gripped his Chakrams and stared angrily at the blond.

"Demyx!" He roared.

Demyx shot up and screamed in fear, grabbing his Sitar which he was cuddling. He noticed Axel and smiled brightly but when he noticed how angry Axel was the smile dropped to an expression of confusion. Then it abruptly changed to fear. He smiled nervously and gripped his Sitar for comfort. He carefully watched the angry red-head, fully expecting him to pounce on him and kill him.

"O-Oh . . . H-Hi Axel. W-What's up, man? H-How's it going?" He finally spat out.

"You! Are! Dead!" Axel roared.

Axel leapt at Demyx, who screamed and jumped off his bed with his Sitar. He ran out of his bedroom in his boxers, screaming. He passed Xemnas in the hallway and stopped and jumped behind him.

"SUPERIOR! HELP ME!" He begged.

Xemnas slapped his hand over his face. It was too late at night or early in the morning for Demyx's screaming, whining or complaining. He saw Axel running towards them and groaned. It was getting even better, forgive him for not leaping for joy as he hadn't the energy. He waited patiently for the havoc to reach him then when it did he sighed and closed his eyes.

"MANSEX SAVE ME!"

Xemnas' eyes shot open and his head whipped around to glare at Demyx. Demyx froze and gripped onto Xemnas' long coat and stared up at him with big, round and wide innocent eyes. Xemnas glared back down at him, his eyes showing how annoyed he was.

"What did you just call me? Your Superior?"

"Um . . . I said Ansem? Heh."

"DEMYX!" Axel and Xemnas roared in unison.

"Don't hurt me!" He squealed and dived away from Xemnas, falling on his front.

He was about to crawl away when Axel leapt on him and proceeded to beat him senseless. Demyx attempted to defend himself but failed repeatedly and Axel screamed insults as he hit Demyx. Xemnas watched amused and glad that he wouldn't have to do anything to punish Demyx as he was already getting all the punishment he deserved.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Larxene walking down the hallway. She smiled at Xemnas and stepped over the fighting pair and continued on smiling sadistically to herself. Xemnas shuddered at the thought of what she had planned. What he was thinking when he decided it was okay to have her anywhere near him he didn't know

"Axel! Let me go! Ow! That hurt!" He whined as he struggled to get away from the furious red-head.

"Good! It was meant to!" Axel growled. "Stay still and let me kill you or fight me and die like a man."

"I'd rather flee for my life."

"Coward!"

"Paedophile!"

"Stupid blond!"

"Horrible red-head!"

Xemnas walked away from the screaming blond and furious redhead. He decided to go sneak into Saix's room and convince him to put the puppy ears and leather chaps on. He smiled to himself as he planned out what he would do to his blue haired lover that night.

"I need a vacation . . . After I get Kingdom Hearts of course . . . Tomorrow I shall . . ." He trailed off.

Demyx screamed for Xemnas who blanked him out. He struggled to get away from him and turned to the retreating form of his superior.

"TRAITOR!"

Suddenly an idea popped up into Demyx's empty little head. He kicked Axel in between the legs and rolled away. He grabbed his Sitar and started playing. They fought for hours before Xigbar stepped out and grabbed both of them by their ears and yanked their head towards his.

"SHUT UP! GO BACK TO BED! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" He bellowed over the small whines of the two unhappy youths.

Axel growled and grumbled before heading back to his room - after getting rid of his Chakrams of course. Demyx hugged Xigbar tightly and made noises of pure delight and happiness all the while smiling up at him. Xigbar didn't look impressed at all and struggled in vain to get Demyx off him.

"You saved me!"

Xigbar finally managed to push Demyx away and stumbled tiredly back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Demyx, of course, blinked a few times before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay!" He waved his arm high in that air at Xigbar. "Bye-bye Xiggy!"

He could practically hear Xigbar twitching furiously behind the big thick wooden door. He giggled mischievously and almost skipped happily back to his room. It was then he noticed he had no bedroom door and screamed when he saw Larxene and Marluxia reading his diary. He ran towards them, they were laughing hysterically and he felt himself freeze from fear as they turned to him and grinned evilly. He wanted to turn and run but it was pointless so he stood there and took the abuse and humiliation.

"Axel's fiery red hair drives me wild. Every night I can feel my hands gripping it tightly-" Larxene read from the small black diary with a smug and evil grin plastered onto her face.

"Get out!" He screamed, humiliated and broken.

When they didn't leave he started to get worried. They were up to something. He prayed they wouldn't tell Axel or anyone else what they'd just read. He swore he'd fade if they did. He bit his lip and prepared himself for the worst.

"What do you want? Just tell me already."

Marluxia smirked evilly and walked over to Demyx. He placed his hands on both sides of Demyx's face and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together. He let his tongue probe curiously against Demyx's lips. Demyx pushed away. He shook his head.

"No! Anything but that please!"

"There's nothing else you can give me. But it can't happen in here, there's no door. I don't want anyone to hear or see. Larxene, do me a favour. Go on ahead and set it all up for us. Make sure there's no one in the hallways. I don't want to be seen with this ugly whore."

Demyx lowered his head and stared at the floor. He accepted what was about to happen. He didn't want it to happen in here anyway. Axel would hear. This way Axel wouldn't know. He wouldn't know anything. The less his love interest knew the better for him, maybe even the both of them.

Marluxia smiled and let his hands dip into Demyx's boxers and they started to grope and fondle him in places no one had touched him before. Demyx blushed and looked away. He'd only dreamed about this before and it certainly hadn't been Marluxia doing it. Okay, so there were the one or two instances he'd dreamed about Zexion. But that was because he'd broken into the labs and eaten and drank things that look funny.

He dropped his Sitar and clenched his fists when Marluxia's hand closed around his soft member. He couldn't look at Marluxia while he did this. He scrunched his eyes up and waited for him to stop. Marluxia grinned and kissed Demyx again, this time it was nothing but a small peck of the lips to get his attention

"Well, I'm sure Larxene will be done soon. Let's go. Hurry up, and leave that," he gestured towards the blue Sitar abandoned on the floor, "pathetic excuse of a weapon here. Superior only knows what the point of it is."

Demyx stood on the spot feeling defeated. He stared at the cold tile flooring. Marluxia rolled his eyes and sighed. He lifted Demyx over his shoulder and carried him up to his own room, being extra careful to check if anyone was out in the halls. It seemed Larxene had scared them off, she had that affect on people. Once inside he lay Demyx down on the bed. He smiled and went over to the door, locking it carefully. Demyx started to get scared and he finally decided to speak up for himself.

"Marluxia, please tell me there's something else I can do? I-I can help in your garden. W-Water your fl-flowers . . ."

Marluxia let his hands wander and his face hover in front of Demyx's. He let their lips touch and cheeks brush. His lips hovered beside Demyx's ear.

"What else can you give?" He murmured softly.

"I-I don't know but tell me to do something! Anything! And I will."

"Tell Axel how you feel? Tell him that you dream of him fucking you long and hard all night? That you want him to do to you what he only wants to do to Roxas. Did you really think you had a chance with him? I mean, he's beautiful, stunning and gorgeous, much like myself. What would he see in an ugly piece of trash like you?" He spat harshly.

Demyx closed his eyes in defeat. The tears building up behind his eyelids

"N-No. I-I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Then surrender yourself to me." Marluxia whispered in a sultry voice. "I'll make you feel something he'd never make you feel. But you have to surrender."

Demyx felt his boxers being pulled around his ankles and then off completely. Marluxia left small bite marks along Demyx's neck and whispered in his ear.

"You'll do whatever I say, or I'll tell him and everyone else in the Organization what a slut you are."

"B-But . . ."

"No. You'll do what I say. Or else everyone knows."

Demyx nodded and let Marluxia do what he wanted. He tried to pretend it was Axel, but Marluxia's hurtful gropes and hard thrusts shattered his illusion. He tried to hold back his screams, but the whimpers still escaped his trembling lips.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Next day he walked with a noticeable limp into the dining room and saw the breakfast. His stomach turned when he saw Axel and the other members watching. Axel seemed to be okay, he still didn't seem to be happy with him. He was off on a mission today, so maybe it wasn't just him. Demyx didn't want to sit next to Axel but he had no choice. He sat down and winced at the pain that shot through him. Marluxia's and Larxene's knowing smirks annoyed and angered him, but he didn't pay attention to them. This annoyed them even more so Larxene pouted and turned back to her breakfast, pushing it around the plate while sulking. The other members ignored her childishness.

"Hey, Demyx. You okay? You're walking a little weird."

"A-Axel got me good last night." He said chuckling a little.

"I don't remember doing anything to make you walk with that kind of limp." He muttered, still tired and annoyed.

Demyx paled and hung his head.

"I slipped when I was running . . ."

Marluxia was grinning cruelly once again, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Larxene was giggling and biting her lip, her childish mood forgotten all of a sudden. Axel, however, seemed to be ignoring everyone. When he was full he stood and started to put his gloves back on.

"I'm off. See ya."

Demyx watched him leave sadly. He ate quickly and limped away from the dining room and back to the safety of his room. He noticed his door had been fixed. He rushed inside and locked it. Once safely inside he collapsed to his knee's. He wanted to fade away. He crawled to his bed and lay down on it, grabbing the remote for the stereo and pressing the green play button. He then sank into the soft bed and let the music swallow him up, forgetting all negative thoughts for now.

He didn't listen to the sounds of other members yelling through his door. He just lay there. He hummed and sang along a little, his voice hoarse and rough. When a sad song came on, he summoned some water clones to dance. They danced around his room slowly. He watched them and when the song ended they would disappear, so he put the song on repeat and let the clones dance slowly again, showing the tragic story in the lyrics.

"DEMYX TURN THAT SHIT OFF! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Axel screamed from outside his door. "I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE!"

He turned the music off quickly and rolled onto his back. He summoned more water clones and let them dance above him while he hummed the tune of the sad song. He had started to feel tired so he pulled his blanket over his head and shut his eyes.

Just when he had begun to settle he heard his bedroom door opening and groaned. How had Axel heard his humming? He sighed and decided to be civil, he didn't want to fight anyone.

"I've stopped humming, Axel. Just go to bed." He groaned and shifted in his bed.

"I'd rather be in yours, my little whore."

Demyx's eyes opened quickly and realization flashed in them. He sat bolt upright, sending the blankets and covers into a pile on the floor. Marluxia was stood in the doorway to his room. He looked at the open door, swearing he had locked it. Demyx shook his head. Had the pink haired man picked the lock? Probably.

"No. I gave you what you wanted." He croaked out, the fear he was feeling showing in his voice.

"Well, I want more and you're going to give it to me." A smirk formed on the other's lips.

"I can't give you more. I can't." Demyx started to mumble to himself.

"Why not?"

"A-Axel will hear-"

"What's worse, Axel hearing or Axel knowing what a whore you are?"

Demyx bit his lip and buried his face in his hands, still mumbling to himself. Marluxia tilted his face upwards and looked into his eyes. Marluxia was kissing him when he next came out of his own little world. He realized they were both naked. He blushed and looked away. Marluxia continued to stroke him.

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

Internally Marluxia wanted to scream the hateful words of truth at him. But that was his dirty little secret. No one would know it. He would protect it until he faded. Demyx started to hyperventilate and panic. He had done it before too. Marluxia waited, when he had finally calmed down he pushed in. No preparation. Nothing. He wanted to hurt Demyx and he would do anything to hurt him. He would destroy him again and again until he was happy. It took a lot to please him, but Demyx seemed to be enough.

The scream that tore itself from Demyx's throat and escaped through his open mouth shocked him. It was loud and Axel would surely come to see what was going on. The whole damn castle was probably awake now.

"Damn it." Marluxia muttered to himself.

He continued to curse under his breath as he planned what to do next. He quickly pulled himself out of Demyx and grabbed Demyx's face, turning it so there eyes were locked. Demyx was panicking and shaking, he stared into Marluxia's cold, hard eyes.

"You woke up from a nightmare, got it? You tell anyone, I tell him."

Demyx nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face. Marluxia ran from the room and back to his own. A minute or two later, Demyx's loud sobs filled the room. He closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball. The burning sensation was killing him. He didn't realize how loud he was being until Saix, Xemnas and Xigbar turned up at his room. They watched him for a moment and then the sobs that were shaking his thin weak frame made the blanket slip from him, revealing what was underneath.

"Superior . . . Has he been-" Saix managed to speak first.

"Yes. It would appear so." Xemnas replied coldly.

"But who would-"

"I don't know. But he might. Well, I'm sure he knows. I'm not so sure if he'll tell us though. Hmm."

Xigbar frowned trying to figure out the best course of action. He contemplated what to do next but nodded when he realized the best thing was. They needed to find the culprit.

"We should check the rest of the members to see if they're doing anything suspicious. Also see if any of them are aroused . . . It doesn't look like he finished the job."

Xemnas looked to the other two.

"Saix, You go from Xaldin downwards. Xigbar, you go from Larxene. I know it's strange but we must check everyone."

When they left Xemnas looked down at Demyx. Demyx was still gasping, crying and making pitiful sounds. When he heard footsteps he sighed. Axel had heard. He turned his head to the door in time to see him running through the doorway.

"What's going on? What's happened? I heard screaming and other noises."

"Demyx has been raped . . . You know that they say that the criminal will always return to the scene of the crime . . ."

"What?!"

"But I don't think it's you. Hmm. What should we do? I never anticipated this would happen here. What do you suggest?"

Axel was speechless. He didn't know. Everything was so sudden. He turned away from Xemnas and looked back at Demyx. He still had his eyes closed. His hands were clasped together and being held again his chest. He looked pitiful and pathetic. Yet he didn't even melt the ice around Xemnas' non-existent heart. Axel's felt strange. Was he sad that Demyx was hurt?

"Hey, Xemnas. Do you even care at all what happened?"

"Personally? No. I don't care. But . . . For some strange reason, I don't like looking at him. Maybe the way he is reacting is sickening me. Maybe . . . But what does it matter."

Xemnas left and Axel crawled onto the bed with Demyx and held Demyx close to him. He ran gloved fingers through the blond hair. He felt Demyx tremble and shake. He sat up and Demyx curled up close to him.

"Don't let him h-hurt me again."

"Sh. I won't."

"S-Save me."

Axel moved away, feeling uncomfortable. Demyx gripped his arm tightly.

"Please, don't go. H-He'll come back. H-He'll get me . . ."

Axel's eyes filled with pity as looked at Demyx's tear stained face. He was still gasping for breath, still panicking. Axel started to worry, where was the old Demyx? The happy and joyful menace? The irritating, music loving, hyperactive idiot he had seen yesterday? He was worrying more than ever now. Why was he so broken? He gathered Demyx in his arms and held him close. Demyx held onto his shirt tightly.

"Hey. Let's go to my room, okay? We can sleep in there. Get out of here." He murmured softly to Demyx, hoping to encourage him a little.

Maybe if he coaxed him and calmed him down the happy Demyx would come back.

Demyx nodded obediently, his grip on Axel's shirt getting stronger. Axel lifted him up bridal style and Demyx cuddled closer to him. He carried the naked Demyx through the halls and down to his own room. When they entered the room, Demyx looked around warily. He looked up at Axel and then buried his face in Axel's warm, solid chest.

"Let's get you tucked in."

"A-Axel . . . Why are you being so . . . You don't like me. You hate me. Why would you offer me help?" He stuttered and gasped out, still crying.

"Because . . . I care about you, you big idiot. You're my friend. Commit it to memory." He smiled sadly and let his hand rest on Demyx's shoulder.

"Axel . . ." He murmured sleepily, looking up at the other man. "I'm sorry that I kept you up all those nights and . . . I know you hate me but I . . . I really . . ."

"Get some rest, Dem."

"A-A-Axel . . . I-I want . . ." He tried to confess but his uneven breathing was making it harder.

"Sh. I know . . . I know . . . Get some rest now, okay. I'm gonna be here when you wake up, commit it to memory."

Demyx curled up in bed, still gripping at Axel's shirt. It was his life line, if he let go he felt like he would die. His thoughts drifted as he fell asleep. What if Marluxia came back again? What if he told Axel? He closed his eyes, refusing to let the thoughts break through. He just wanted to hold onto Axel for now, hold onto the feelings of security and warmth. Pretend there was love between them.

Axel smiled, looking down at Demyx's peaceful expression. He stroked Demyx's cheek and watched him smile. Axel heard his door creak open and turned his head. He looked over and saw Marluxia in his underwear.

"Hey, Axel. Can we play?" He said in a sultry voice.

"What? No. Marluxia I told you I don't want to do that any more. Besides, Demyx is right here."

"What?! Great!"

Axel frowned and let go of Demyx. Demyx whimpered and curled up. Marluxia glared death at the sleeping blond. Axel frowned.

"Get out of here, Marluxia. Go crawl into Vexen's bed, he's been waiting for you since you started sneaking to me. Now, get out and leave Demyx alone before I report you to Xemnas."

Marluxia's frown deepened and he stormed from the red-head's room. Axel frowned and held onto Demyx, closing his eyes. Feeling the warmth radiating from Demyx warmed him in more ways than he could understand.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Demyx groaned when the sun hit his face. He tried to bury his face into his pillow. Only he realized the pillow wasn't soft. His eyes shot open and he was greeted with black material. He stayed still and then his pillow moved again. He blinked then lifted his head up and looked around. Axel's room. He gulped. What had happened?

Then he remembered Marluxia. The Superior and then Axel taking him to the bed. He realized Axel's arms were wrapped around him. He slid away from Axel and out of the warm embrace. He didn't deserve that loving hold. He sat up, feeling the agonizing pain radiating from his lower regions. He whimpered a little as he stood. He then shuffled out of the room into his own, then into his en-suite bathroom.

He turned the stiff taps and let the warm water fill the bath tub. As the steam started rising from the water he climbed in and turned it off. He sank into the warmth. He relaxed and let his head go under too. He sighed. This bath wasn't giving him the same warmth as Axel would have. He started to hum a tune to himself as he washed.

When the water went cold he climbed out and reached for the towel on the side. He wrapped his lower half in the warm cloth. He watched the water drip off of him and create puddles on the floor. He'd clean up later. He limped back to his room and grabbed a shirt and some pants. He didn't bother with his long coat because he wouldn't be leaving his room if he had a choice about it.

He turned the stereo on again, but changed the CD. As the soft music filled the room, he fell onto his bed and grabbed his Sitar. He played along a little, a random tune, hitting notes and summoning his water clones to dance. He didn't hear the door creak open hours later or see the figure in the door way.

"Hey Dem, I've been here ages. Can you stop playing already? I need to talk to you."

Demyx almost fell out of his bed from the shock.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"About twenties minutes . . . I think. But I wanted to talk to you about this."

Axel held up a disk. Demyx frowned in confusion, deep in thought. He put down his Sitar and looked at Axel.

"What about it?"

"It's you. Getting fucked by Marluxia. Why did you put it in there? Do you think it's funny? Because it isn't Demyx!"

"I-I-It wasn't me. I-I . . . What?! Me and Marluxia?! . . . I didn't even know that existed."

"So it happened? You got fucked by Marluxia?!"

Demyx started to hyperventilate as Axel yelled at him.

"Y-Y-You were never meant to know."

"Why?! What's so bad about me knowing?! Huh?!"

Demyx tried to calm himself down. He wrapped his arms around one of his pillows and held it to his chest.

"B-Because you'd think I was a whore and . . . And then I'd never have a chance with you."

Axel frowned and threw the disk across the room. He walked over to Demyx's bed and took his hands into his own. Demyx's eyes were full of tears. He was breathing shakily and he was looking down at his hands being held in Axel's. Axel's warm, rough hands gently stroked his own pale thin ones.

"Why? Why were you and Marluxia . . . doing . . . that? I mean . . . What does he have I don't?"

"H-He . . . Found out stuff about me and . . ."

Demyx looked down and blushed. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and pushed him onto his back before kissing him passionately. Demyx gasped into the kiss and he let his hand go up to rest on Axel's cheek.

"Hey, Dem. Y-You know . . . Last night, someone almost raped you. I don't think it's a good idea to move forward so quick."

Demyx's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to cry.

"I-It's okay, I-I get it. You don't want to be with a whore like me."

"_. . . Did you really think you had a chance with him. I mean, he's beautiful, stunning and gorgeous, much like myself. What would he see in an ugly piece of trash like you?"_

Tears trailed down his cheeks and landed on his bedding. He was almost soiled on this bed. He shot off the bed and ran into his bathroom, locking the door and collapsing to his knees, his hand buried in his hair. He yanked at his hair still crying. Why was Marluxia always right?

"_You'll do whatever I say, or I'll tell him and everyone else in the Organization what a slut you are."_

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" He screamed.

"Demyx! Open the door!"

Demyx wrapped his arms around himself. He closed his eyes, trying to block out Marluxia's cruel words. He didn't turn when the door was broken down by Axel. Axel got on his knees behind Demyx and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I didn't mean it like that Dem. I meant that I didn't want us to get physical too quickly."

"I-I know what you meant. I'm a dirty whore. I'm a slut, you saw-"

"I saw you being raped, against your will. You didn't want it. I could see it. But you stay here, okay? I'm going to be having words with flower boy."

"NO!" Demyx screamed, his hand just managing to grab Axel's wrist as he stood.

"What?" Axel looked down at Demyx. He was confused.

"I don't want to cause a fight. I-I don't want you to get p-punished. P-Please, just stay here with me." Demyx begged.

Axel got on his knees; he nodded and kissed Demyx again, letting his arms snake around Demyx's waist.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Axel looked down at Demyx's sleeping face. He was smiling in his sleep again. He stroked Demyx's soft cheek and ran a hand through his blond hair. He kissed the tip of Demyx's nose and smiled.

"You sure have changed, Dem. I'm glad to see you happy again."

He lay his own head down on the soft pillows. He pulled Demyx close and kissed his head. Demyx smiled wider. They were both happy again; nothing could ruin it for them now.

**Yay! I did a happy ending :P . . . Kind of. XD Please Review!!**


End file.
